The Jori's Out
by PD31
Summary: Jade has a scheme and Tori is her target; fluffy Jori one-shot.


**The Jori's Out**

**Summary: **Jade has a scheme and Tori is her target; fluffy Jori one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Victorious, any of the episodes or any of the characters.

**AN: Hello everyone. This is another quick one-shot; I hope you all enjoy iy. I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed my previous Jori piece (Driving Her Crazy). TimelessReader – I guess this could count as the prequel you were after.**

* * *

"Great," sighed Tori Vega as she slammed her locker shut. The half-Latina was running late after Trina decided not to wake her up that morning; she was lucky that her father had been willing and able to drive her to work en route to the Police Department. Still, the bell had gone and she was going to be late for class. Tunnel vision descended on the brunette as she headed past the janitor's closet, not noticing that the door was slightly ajar.

She barely had time to register, in her peripheral vision, that the door was swinging open before an arm shot out and a hand wrapped around her elbow. She grunted in surprise as she was yanked into the closet and stumbled under the force of the tug. She heard the door click shut behind her and turned to face her kidnapper.

"Hello, Vega," Jade's tone was playful and there was an evil smile on her face, "I was wondering what time you'd show; you made it easy for me by showing up when everyone else had gone to class."

"Jade..?" Tori began before a thought struck here, "hey, why aren't _you_ in class?"

"I told you, I was waiting for you," she advanced on her quarry with a malicious glint in her eye.

"Why?" Tori repeated, looking utterly perplexed and beginning to feel a little fearful of the situation. She backed up a few steps until she felt her back pressed, literally, against the wall and swallowed nervously as Jade continued to close the gap between them. "Wait! Not the face," she whined, fearing the worst.

Jade ignored her and pressed her body firmly against Tori's. "Are you sure?" she whispered into the brunette's ear before blowing gently on the lobe, causing the younger Vega to shiver involuntarily. The gothic girl then leaned back and locked eyes with her before ducking in to plant a quick peck on her lips. Tori's eyes widened in shock as Jade moved back in for a longer kiss but she soon began to relax into it and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she realised the pressure had gone; Tori opened her eyes just as she heard the door click open. It had shut again before she could react and she stood in the dimly-lit room alone.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud before shaking her head and putting life back into her limbs. She headed for the door and left the room, disappointed to see there was no sign of Jade in the hallway. She groaned and headed, now very late, to class.

A muttered apology to the teacher later (along with blaming her sister for her tardiness, something she knew EVERY teacher would be willing to accept) Tori sat in her Advanced Singing class staring vacantly into space as the teacher's words flowed over her.

"Hey, Tori," Robbie hissed, poking her.

"Huh, what?" she replied in a distracted voice.

"You kinda spaced out there; we're supposed to be getting into pairs for practice."

"Oh," she looked around the room. "Oh, and everybody's taken," she complained.

"I'm not!" Robbie felt a mixture of hurt and exasperation at how easily he had been ignored.

"Man, you really _are_ a complete nobody," Rex informed his handler with a mirthful laugh. The curly-haired ventriloquist hung his head.

"Oh, sorry Robbie, what are we practicing?"

The boy's spirits lifted instantly.

Tori finally saw Jade again at lunch; she was sat with Beck, Cat and André in the Asphalt Café so she had no chance to speak to her about the events of the morning, particularly as the jet-black haired girl left with her red-headed best friend a few minutes before the end of lunch.

"You okay Tori?" André asked, noticing the girl's spaced out demeanour.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," she insisted and turned back to her food.

Tori returned to school and was making her way towards her next class when she found herself passing the janitor's closet again. She was stunned when history repeated itself and she was dragged inside again. Again she found the mean girl's lips pressed against her own and again she found herself liking it. Again she suddenly found herself alone in the closet when the other girl swiftly bailed. She shook her head and headed for her next class.

It was a difficult afternoon and evening for the half-Latina girl; try as she might to focus on her classes and her homework she continually found her thoughts being drawn to Jade. She had to work hard to not find her thoughts lingering on the girl's lips, the feel of her kiss, thinking of her appearance, the blue streaks in her dyed black hair and the often-impatient look on her face. She tried to think instead about the girl's attitude and personality, about the history between them and she managed, over the course of the evening, to convince herself that her frienemy was simply messing with her and playing mind games for her own, nefarious ends. The thought sustained her and allowed her to regain control of her senses.

With a renewed determination Tori made her way into school the next morning, casting a wary eye out for her foe. Seeing nothing suspicious she stalked her way across the main hallway at Hollywood Arts and reached her locker unscathed, spending a few minutes organising her belongings for the day ahead.

Unbeknown to her, a pair of blue-green eyes were watching her from a distance.

Something deep within Tori Vega persuaded her not to take the longer route to class; deeply, subconsciously, she was drawn to taking the path past the janitor's closet and once again she was hauled inside, once again she was kissed. Once again she was left alone in the dark when Jade left her, senses reeling and lips tingling. Tori Vega shook her head again; she wanted answers.

The girl would have to wait for them, however, as she didn't share any classes with Jade that morning. She was fortunate that her singing class finished slightly early and raced to science, where Jade was; Tori lay in wait outside the room, surprising the gothic girl by seizing her wrist and hauling her, protesting and in full view of the student body, back to the closet.

"Okay, I want some answers and I'm going to get some," she challenged as she leaned against the door, blocking any chance of escape. She was the predator now, Jade was the prey, despite meeting her eyes with a challenging stare.

"What do you want to know?" she shrugged in resignation.

"Wh-? What do you think? Why do you keep kissing me in here?" Tori demanded.

"Because I _like_ you, you idiot!" she shot back.

"Oh… what?" Tori was utterly caught off guard by Jade's admission and took a step towards her. The girl with dyed hair seized her chance and turned the tables, pulling the cop's daughter into a quick kiss as she guided her out of the way of the door and made her escape. She wore a huge smile and ignored the looks her peers were giving her.

Tori, meanwhile, was in a daze and reeling from Jade's admission. She absent-mindedly touched her hand to her lips and gave an involuntary smile as she left the closet herself. The brunette was already formulating a fool-proof plan.

The Vega sisters arrived at school early the next morning; Trina complained loudly that they had done so and that she could still be sleeping. Tori ignored her sister until she left then, casting a surreptitious look around the hallway to ensure it was deserted, snuck into the empty closet and waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally the bell rang and an indescribably frustrated Tori yanked open the door; she stopped in her tracks as she found herself face-to-face with Jade, stood in the doorway with arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"I wondered how long you'd wait," she teased before giving the surprised girl a firm shove back inside and stepping in after her, closing the door carefully behind them. The goth leaned in for her kiss and Tori surprised her by locking her hands behind her neck, refusing to let her pull away. Jade quickly adapted, melting into the kiss and sliding her hands effortlessly under Tori's shirt to begin caressing her bare flesh.

Eventually Tori had to come up for air; Jade allowed her a moment before moving in for a second kiss, taking full control as her tongue smashed through Tori's lips and invaded her mouth; the force and feelings elicited a moan from the darker skinned girl. The sound snapped something inside Jade and she broke the kiss, feeling the urge to retreat; it was, however, impossible to do so while Tori's hands remained behind her neck, holding her in place.

"Uh-uh," Tori teased with a smile of her own, "today we leave together." Her right hand slid down Jade's side to take hold of the girl's left. Her reward was an annoyed look but she remained resolute.

"You sure about this?" the mean girl's look and voice softened to more of a questioning demeanour. Tori nodded and beamed at her again. "Let's do it then," she conceded and the two left hand-in-hand.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it; please feel free to let me know what you thought using the little box below. PD**


End file.
